testtesttesttesttesttesttesttestfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rainfacestar/Alternate Thingy Mabobber
I already said on chat that I was posting this. Em... it's an alternate thingy for when Alana finds out Andrew's NOT dead in The Great Game and it was terrifyingly beautiful and adorably morbid so I figured I might as well share it so you, being Summer, can read the alternate of how the story COULD HAVE GONE! (boom (i'll get a gif for this later...)) ---- I woke up, my eyes puffy from crying myself to sleep the night before. I rubbed at my eyes as fresh tears started to stream down my face. My walls had fallen, and there was nothing left to rebuild with. I stumbled out of bed and to the kitchen. My eyes wandered the kitchen, trying to focus on one thing. The knife drawer kept calling to me, and the thought made my heart stop. I stumbled over to the drawer and yanked it open, grabbing a knife, tears streaming down my face. This would be so much easier… I pocketed the knife and walked over to the study. I made a quick note to Mickey, to explain why, if he found me dead. I folded it neatly, setting it down on the in table in the hallway. My feet lead me back to the bedroom and I ran a path. I laughed, wiping away the tears. I was insane. Killing myself… But it was so much easier than dealing with another day without him. I undressed myself and settled into the warm waters. My eyes flickered to the newspaper, sitting on the toilet. I grabbed it, and fresh tears came to my eyes. On the front page was a picture of Andrew, with a story following about the way his body his found, talking about his family, talking about me. My eyes fell on the iPod, sitting on the little speaker system. I plugged it in and blasted ‘Lay Me Down’ by Sam Smith. I leaned back in the tub, tears streaming down my face. I listened to the song through a couple repetitions before picking up the knife. I pressed the blade into my wrist. Pain shot through me, pushing the sadness away momentarily. I gave a shaky laugh. It worked, for a moment. After a few more cuts, I was starting to become lightheaded, and dropped the knife onto the tile floor. I rested my head back against the wall of the tub, smiling ever so softly. “I… love you…” I murmured. I closed my eyes, the last thing I heard being someone pounding on the door to the bathroom and shouting. I woke up, looking around. I was laying in bed, with wet hair that smelled faintly like green apple. I looked at my wrist to see it covered in bandages. I touched it and bit my lip, trying not to scream in pain. My eyes wandered the room and spotted someone leaning against the door. “Can you explain to me why?” Tears dotted my vision, as the voice I’ve been dying to hear for three days filled the room. I tried to talk, but words evaded me. Instead, I just broke down in tears. I sat up and curled my knees up to my chest, burying my face in my knees. I started to laugh while crying, not sure what to feel. “You’re dead,” I finally said, hiccuping from my tears. The bed shifted beside me and a hand lightly lifted my eyes to green ones. Andrew... “Buttercup, what the hell are you going on about?” I started to cry even more, biting my lip. “The… the newspaper… in… in the bathroom… did… did you even-” “I didn’t care about the newspaper! I used it to stop the bleeding. I come home to find my wife with slit wrists, and she didn’t even bother to write me a note. Why, Laney? Explain it to me? Why Mickey over me?” “Because you’re dead!” I shouted, hiccuping again from the tears. “The newspaper… your body was… was found four days ago… bullet to.. to the head…” I rubbed at my eyes, which were puffy and red. “I… I found your… your body… I… I couldn’t keep on… three days… I needed you… I didn’t have you… I had… had a dead body… found by the damned office… Where the hell have you been?!” “Don’t turn this on me, Alana!” He suddenly paused, processing what I just blabbered on about. “What? What the hell do you mean I’m dead?” I started to shake from tears and I buried my head back into my knees. “I mean what I said… Four days… Four fucking days. I wanted to believe you weren’t dead, but everything kept pointing to the evidence that everyone could look at the body and say, ‘That’s Giovanni, alright’. I’ve been crying for four damned days, and where the hell have you been? I’ve been dying for a text message saying, ‘Traveling, love you. Not dead, BTW!’ Where were you?” “I texted you every night.” He pulled out his phone, showing it to me. “My flight was delayed for four days due to snow.” He pulled up the text messages. “See? I’ve been texting every night.” “No you haven’t! I haven’t gotten anything!” I pulled out my phone, showing him my text messages. Suddenly, because my phone was stupid like that, it received all of his text messages at once. I started to cry harder, wrapping my arms around his neck. “I’m so sorry… I thought you were dead… I couldn’t take it…” He held me tightly, and I noticed he was shaking, and my t-shirt was becoming damp. “I was so terrified that I lost you, Laney…” He then laughed, stroking my hair. “I guess we were both fooled… Dammit, don’t ever do this shit again.” I gave a small laugh, rubbing at my eyes again. “Don’t fucking go missing again on me.” Andrew was then holding me at arm’s length, examining me with tear-filled eyes. “Are you okay, Buttercup? I mean…” He cursed under his breath before walking over to the other end of the room to where the dresser was, picking up a little stick. “Is… is there something you want to tell me?” I laughed, blinking away tears. “I’m pregnant,” I murmured, more tears coming to my eyes. “I found out the day… the day you… showed up… your body…” I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. My arm started to burn from pain, but I ignored it, holding him tightly. “I love you, Buttercup. I don’t want to lose you.” My head moved up and down in a nod, but I was at a lost for words. What the hell do you say to the man you thought was dead for four days? That you almost killed yourself for? “I love you, too…” ‘Already Gone’ by Kelly Clarkson started playing and I quickly scrambled over to my phone and answered. “Mickey?” I said, trying hard to not laugh. “Babe, you didn’t answer earlier when I called. I was worried. Are you okay?” he asked from the other end of the line. I started to laugh. “He’s not dead.” The line went dead on the other end. “Babe, we’ve had this talk-” “No! Mickey! He’s not dead! He’s right here.” I looked back at Andrew, who was watching me with a smile on his face. He came over and wrapped an arm around my waist. “He… He saved my life… I tried… tried to… to…” My hand started to shake in my hand and Andrew took it from me. “Mickey. It’s me.” He paused. holding me tightly. “I know, I know. Damn, do I know. I got an earful on that one…” He gave a shaky laugh, holding me tightly. “Thank you for taking care of her… Good to know. Bye, Farlo.” He set my phone down on the nightstand and pulled me into a kiss. “I’m here, Laney, and I’m not leaving,” he murmured, kissing me again. Somewhere, in my tormented mind, I knew he was telling the truth, and it made me smile as he lowered me back onto the bed, his kisses trailing down my neck. The sounds of ‘Bulletproof Picasso’ drifted through my ears, and I looked around the room. The iPod port was sitting on the dresser, my iPod sitting at the top. I quickly changed and walked over to the player, turning it off. My eyes drifted to the bandaging wrapped tightly around my arms and I know I didn’t imagine Andrew, I know that this isn’t just some sick dream. I stumbled out of the bedroom, following the smell of coffee and pizza. I walked into the dining room, and the lights were dimmed, lit only by two candles sitting on the table. My eyes fell on Andrew, who was sitting at the table, smiling. “What’s this?” I asked, looking the table in amusement. He shrugged nonchalantly, smiling at me. “I was going to take you out somewhere fancy to eat, but since I’m dead, I decided I’d play it off for a day or two and instead we’d just eat here. Although pizza and coffee is about as fancy this will get.” I laughed and walked over, kissing him. “It’s beautiful.” I looked at the pizza and took a slice, setting it on the plate across from Andrew. I was about to take a bite out when the doorbell rang. I sighed to myself before standing up, walking to the front room. I opened the front door to see my mother standing there, a casserole in her hands, her auburn hair up in a bun. “Oh honey, I’m so glad to see you moving around and such.” She hustled past me, heading straight for the kitchen. I called out for her to stop but it was too late. She screamed, but thankfully I didn’t hear a casserole dish smashing into a million pieces. My feet carried me into the dining room, where my mother was passed out on the floor. Andrew was kneeling next to her, and I joined him. “Momma, wake up,” I said, slapping her face gently. She suddenly sat up, looking around in shock. “Andrew is… is right there…” I held her shoulders, trying to keep her upright. “I know, I know. He came home today, he’s been delayed at the airport and none of his texts have been going through to my phone.” I bit my bottom lip, knowing that this was all crazy, but I was so happy that I didn’t care. “Please relax.” She looked at me and gave me a sad smile. “I’m so happy that he’s still alive then…” Both of our thoughts went to my father. As much as we both wanted to admit he could be out there, we both knew he was dead. He would have returned home by now. I helped her over to the table and she sat down. “Why hasn’t my phone been buzzing all day with the news of Andrew being alive?” Andrew and I exchanged a glance. Neither of us wanted to admit why Andrew hasn’t left the house, being the fact that he swabbed the bathroom clean after finding me in there. “He… He found the newspaper and decided… to lay low for the rest of the day.” Thankfully, I was wearing a giant sweater, covering the bandages. She nodded her head ever so slightly. “Right… Right… I should head home, then.” She stood up for a moment before stopping. She pulled Andrew into a hug. “It’s a good thing you’re alive. I would be terrified if Mickey suddenly became my son-in-law.” She then disappeared. The air around us turned awkward as Andrew looked my way. “You… wouldn’t have married Mickey if I didn’t turn up alive, would you of?” I pulled up the sleeve of my sweater, giving him a ‘Really?’ look. “What the hell do you think?” “No, I mean… if you hadn’t. If you didn’t try… that.” He moved over and pulled the sleeve back down, looking into my eyes. “You wouldn’t of given up and married Mickey?” I bit my bottom lip. I wasn’t really sure… “I don’t know… I don’t want to admit that I’d ever remarry if… if I lost you… but the thought of a world without you terrifies me. I had to live in it for four days and I just… I couldn’t do it. I need you.” He smiled and leaned down, lightly kissing me. He then pulled away and lead me over to the table. He made sure I was settled in before sitting opposite of me. “So, tell me, what’s it like to be pregnant?” I laughed, covering my mouth. “Horrible. I’ve managed to throw up five times in the last forty-eight hours. Terrifying, because I don’t know if I’m ready. All the same… it’s… exhilarating.” His smiled brightened. “I’m excited and terrified. I want to protect you even more than before. I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not, but I just know that I would die to protect you and the little bambino.” I picked up the piece of pizza, taking a bite out of it. “I know. I feel… morbidly excited.” I bit down on my bottom lip. “Everything’ll be fine, right? I mean… I have you now, I don’t… don’t need to cry myself to sleep anymore, right?” “Buttercup…” The amusement left his eyes, and the sadness took them over. “I’m so sorry that you had to experience that. Crying yourself to sleep, wishing for things to be undone. You shouldn’t have had to deal with that. I am so, so sorry.” My bottom lip started to tremble, and tears started streaming down my cheeks. I was instantly pulled from my seat, and was in Andrew’s loving embrace. We swayed gently to the beat of whatever was going on in our head’s. “Shh…” he said softly, tears streaming down my face. He then started to murmur the lyrics to ‘Bulletproof Picasso’. I closed my eyes and gently swayed with him, our wedding day coming to mind. This was exactly like it. I sniffled, laughing ever so slightly, smiling gently. His lips gently brushed against the top of my head. “I love you,” I said once he finished the song. “I love you, too, Buttercup.” I looked up at him, and he kissed me. “Me and my love are here to stay, by the way. For you and that little bambino. I’ll be there and I swear, everything will be easy on you.” I stood on my tip-toes, and kissed him. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep. Nothing in my life is easy.” “Loving you seems to be easy… chaotic as hell, but easy and simple, because my love’s only for you.” My heart swelled in my chest and smiled warmly at him. “You’re right… Loving you is all that comes easy to me. That, and mathematics and English… and History…” I rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed together. “I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life.” “Don’t worry about it. Worry about the now.” That I could manage. Category:Blog posts